New World, New Hope
by BlizzardDragon
Summary: The final battle done and Voldemort destroyed, the Old Magic grants Celeste Potter and her companions a chance to live in a place where they will be happy. Responding to their wishes, the Old Magic sends them to Ostagar before the big battle. R/R please!
1. Prologe

A/N: This is my second attempt at a multi chapter fanfic. Hopefully it works and I don't lose my muse!

Warnings: FemHarry (why because I like the idea and it works for the story), language, and weird attempts at humor.

Pairings: FemCousland/Alistair, Zevran/FemHarry/Cullen, Leliana/Luna

Prologue

Burning flesh, dead bodies, and ruins were all that remained of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final battle had been fought and won, but at a devastating price. Many of the children lay dead or dying, the teachers dead from attempting to protect their charges. At the center of the chaos were the ashes of Voldemort, the Dark Lord that had been attempting to finish off the one person that he claimed would one day destroy him. And next to him lay Celeste Potter.

Around her lay the bodies of her greatest friends, Ron and Hermione lay near each other, torn apart by the werewolves that had fought on the Dark side. Ginny and her brothers, Percy, Charlie, and Bill cut down by the Death Eaters that had broken through the ranks. More of her best fighters lay dead from their various injuries. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, and Blaise Zambini. Those that had not fallen in battle were to weak from their wounds to start the healing process and were slowly beginning to feel their life force leaving their bodies.

Celeste was still alive, but could see nothing, hear nothing, or feel anything but a strange sort of peace. As her body got lighter a bright light began to form in front of her eyes. Soon other colors began to merge into an intricate knot of light. Strands of purple, blue, green, red, and gold cradled her body and kept her body suspended in, what felt like mid-air.

*Child, you were never meant to suffer like this.*

Opening her eyes, Celeste still couldn't see anything, but felt a warm presence near her, keeping her from falling into the dark abyss, guarding her, protecting her. Searching her memories, she couldn't remember exactly what happened or how she had gotten here.

"Am I dead?" she whispered into the emptiness around her.

*No, child, you are merely between, in a safe place, guarded by forces that have long since been forgotten by the people of all worlds.*

"Why am I here?"

Silence met her question and Celeste began to fear that the being had left her when the feeling of arms wrapping around her quiet that fear. Sighing happily at the sensation incasing her body, she almost missed the next words spoken.

*Forgive us child, though we are older than any can recall, we are not all knowing when it comes to the darkness that lingers in the human heart.*

"I don't understand, am I supposed to be mad at you?"

*Yes, we choose the ones who was to guide you, teach you, love you, protect you and keep you from harm and still make sure that you were ready for the battles you were to face, but his heart was black. Black with envy, black with hate, black with greed, and black with shame.*

"Dumbledore." Celeste stated as her memories came back to her and recalled how she had gotten here.

*He was to be your greatest ally, the one who would always be able to show you the way, but his heart was weak, the pain of his losses consumed him and he gave into the darkness that surrounded him and soon he was changed, beyond our ability to help.*

"Why didn't you change my guide then, if you knew he was lost, why didn't you choose another?" Celeste demanded anger making her voice crack.

*It was too late, had we broken the bonds you would have been in even greater danger, so we made more bonds for you, ones that he could not bend, break, or taint.*

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, The Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, and everyone else, but I saw many of them fall in battle before I could finally destroy Voldemort!"

*Not all of them child, we managed to take four away from Death's grasp, the seer, the twins, and the healer still live, now what happens is up to you child.*

"What do you mean?"

*Because of all the things that you've been put through, we are willing to send you and your companions to a new world, all you have to do is decide what it is you want in the new world and we shall send you to one that matches what you want.*

Celeste thought deeply for a few minutes as the words spoken rang through her head and began to think of all the things her companions had said that they longed for in a perfect world. Soon the words came to her mind and she took a deep breath before beginning.

"We would like a place that we can live happily, a place that we can protect, somewhere that won't hate use for what we can do and who we are, and maybe a place where we can one day find love."

*As you wish, may you go with all the blessings of the old magic.*


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry about the delay, life happened and it wouldn't let me go. But I'm back and hopefully you like this chapter and stay with me.

Pairings: Alistair/Victoria Cousland, Zevran/Celeste/Cullen, Leliana/Luna

* * *

Chapter One

Victoria Cousland watched the sky as Duncan walked off into the woods to hunt down something to eat for dinner. Tears filled her eyes and she thought about the last sunset that she and her mother had watched together and realized that there wouldn't be another one. Taking in deep breaths to keep the tears at bay and her from breaking down even further than she already had. Glancing around at her surroundings, Victoria tensed as she heard the sound of twigs breaking and leaves being disturbed by more than one person walking around. Fearing Howe's men had caught up with them already, Victoria drew her twin blades and began to walk towards the sound as Duncan came back into the clearing and noticed his newest recruit was prepared for something.

"Is there something wrong?" Duncan asked quietly as he came up behind the young woman and drew his own weapons.

"Someone's moving around back there, more than one; I can't see them so I don't know if they are Howe's men or if they are just lost." Victoria answered as she crept closer to the sound.

Nodding Duncan let her move first and made sure that there wasn't anyone coming up behind them as they made their way towards the dense gathering of trees. Stopping every couple of feet to listen for more sounds and only soft breathing and more shuffling met their ears. Victoria moved closer and softly moved a branch out of the way and almost collapsed in relief as a head a bright white-blonde hair and a small black haired girl filled her gaze.

"Just a couple of girls, only one's conscious and the other appears to be waiting for something or someone."

"We need to appear non-threatening, if they are lost we don't want to cause them any unneeded stress and if they aren't lost, we don't want them to fearful until we know what their purpose is." Duncan stated as he put up his sword and dagger and started to move around the young noble woman.

"Hello, the nargles tell me that you're here to help us, it's a good thing you've arrived so swiftly, my friend has yet to wake up." A soft dreamy voice cut through the night startling them both.

Duncan and Victoria spun around to find the blond haired girl staring at them with silvery gray eyes that seemed to pierce their souls and judge them as they stood before her. Looking at the Senior Warden out the corner of her eye, she noticed that he had tensed up and was watching the small girl with a look that was generally reserved for an enemy or someone who could cause uproar with their very presence.

"Greetings, my name is Duncan, this young woman is Victoria, can I ask why you're out in the middle of the woods at night, with the darkspawn numbers raising it's not safe."

"We were waiting for you, my name is Luna and this is my sister Celeste, we were told to wait for the man who carried the blackest of energies in his body, an energy twisted and deformed in its very nature, something that shouldn't exist." Luna said her dreamy voice causing the hairs on Victoria's arm to rise as she noticed the girl's gaze was focused solely on her.

"Who sent you here, why would they send you here?" Victoria asked as she walked closer to the sleeping girl and checked to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Sorry, love, but we can't tell you that." A new voice cut through the night.

"After all, we don't even know for sure who you are." A second one from behind the wardens caught them off guard.

"Luna is a great seer, but even she has her limits and at the moment we can't afford to trust anyone until Celeste wakes up to confirm what Luna was told." A third voice added from the tree tops above them.

Duncan and Victoria shared a look as they realized that the small group had surrounded them successfully and that the three new people weren't going to show themselves just yet.

"If I can take a look at the young lady, maybe I can see what is making her sleep so deeply, she could be poisoned or sick." Duncan said as he raised his hands to show the four strangers that he wasn't a threat to them.

"She's not sick or poisoned, I made sure of that myself and I resent the fact that you think that I wouldn't make sure of my own sister's health!" the voice above them exploded with resentment at what Duncan had implied.

"Celeste tired herself bringing us here with the help of the Great One; once her energy has been replenished she'll be able to travel." Luna stated kneeling down next to her sleeping sister and raised her eyes to meet Victoria's and gestured for the confused recruit to sit down next to her sister's side.

Deciding to wait until Celeste woke up to get any more questions from the group, Duncan started back to their original camp to retrieve their belongings and motioned for Victoria to stay where she was as he left. Nodding, she settled back down next to the sleeping girl and tried to figure out where exactly this group had come from. They didn't have the accent to be from Orlais or Antiva, their manner of speech and actions told her that they didn't hail from Kirkwall either. The only other places she knew of were the Wilds and they were much too civil and clean for that option, the Qunari lands didn't take well to outsiders from other lands, so that area was out as well. The Free Marchs didn't have enough fertile land or wildlife to make it an easy area to live in and these four that she could see looked well cared for and appeared to be in good health. As Victoria continued to ponder over where the group hailed from, Luna was speaking to the two men that kept to the shadows of the trees.

"Celeste will not like it that your being so hostile to the very people we are here to help."

"We don't understand."

"Why we have to help."

"A group we've never met."

"Or a world that isn't ours."

"I have to agree with the twins, we don't belong in this world, and I know that ours was ravaged beyond healing, but must we be thrust into another war?" the voice in the trees asked jarring the three from their argument.

"This is not our original home, yes, but here we will heal, once the land is safe and the threat is gone, Celeste will blossom and we will find the peace that we fought so hard for and never gained." Luna argued as her dreamy silver grey eyes turned upwards.

Not able to argue with the thought that their leader would finally be able to lead a somewhat normal life and be happy once the fighting was done with; all three became silent and resumed their guard duty as Duncan appeared again. Taking in the tense way that the girl Luna held herself and the fact that the three secret companions were silent at his approached caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"I know you wished to wait for your friend to wake, but I do need to know why you want to follow us, if you wish to help in the fighting I will also need to know what you specialize in."

"That is somewhat fair I suppose," Luna allowed focusing on the warden," I am a seer, I can see bits and pieces of the future and with that I help in making strategies that the others follow, the one in the trees is both a healer and an archer, the twins are great frontline fighters, their methods are somewhat different, but they get the results needed."

"What of the girl sleeping, Celeste I believe you called her."

"Celeste is special, she is both powerful and vulnerable, if she wanted to she could destroy the world, but she never will because she values life and often holds others happiness and wellbeing above her own."

"So you're saying she's a mage, magic user."

"She is so much more than just a simple pathetic mage, she has the ability to call upon forces that you've only heard of in stories, she puts the magic users that live in this world to shame and yet she would never hurt another if she can help it."

Duncan nodded as he studied both Luna and Celeste as multiple thoughts and ideas bounced around in his mind. Knowing as little as he did, he knew that while they would make great additions to the Grey Wardens, he had a feeling that the ritual would not work of this group and quickly came up with a story that would convince the King and Teyrn Loghain that they would be great assets to his order, even if they never took the Grey Warden oath.

"If I might be so bold, why are you looking for us?" Victoria asked reminding everyone that they had a silent audience.

"That only Celeste knows, I can tell you that we were involved in a great war, towards the end of the final battle, I was knocked unconscious, the twins and our healer almost died they suffered from too much blood lost, before I woke up here I heard Celeste saying that we needed to find the Grey ones and that everything would be fine."

"I also said that this would be our home from now on, we can't go back to our home, it's gone forever, so we are here to help you with the Blight and find our own place in the world." A soft weak voice cut in making everyone jump.

"Celeste, are you hurting anywhere, how many fingers am I holding up, can you stand, how weak do you feel?" the figure from the tree top drop to the forest floor and immediately began to check her friend and sister over.

"Daphne calm down, I feel fine, three fingers, I can't stand because your holding me down and I'm not weak but well rested."

Blushing slightly, Daphne got to her feet and helped the smaller girl up and walked around to stand behind her. Both twins also came out from the shadows and gave Celeste light kisses on her checks and murmured that they were happy that she was awake and feeling better. Duncan watched the interaction between the five and smiled at how well they interacted with each other. Victoria saw the same but also the bond of a family that had been through many tough trials and fought back tears as she was reminded of her own family and how they had stuck together through many difficult trials themselves.

"Duncan of the Grey Wardens, I was sent here from a different world with my brothers and sisters, I can't tell you who sent me, only that they told me to seek you out and offer my help in fighting the Blight." Celeste stated walking up right up to the man and offering her hand to the man.

"I've been told that you were sent here for help, but my question is what help can you offer and how do I know that you aren't here to cause trouble for the Wardens and the King's army."

"I know of the Archdemon, the dragon that holds power over the darkspawn, it hasn't left the darkness yet, but when it does your going to need as much help as possible and with our abilities and magic, we would be powerful allies."

Shocked, Duncan studied the girl before him and tried to figure out how she knew of the Archdemon, only people that had been exposed to the taint were able to sense the presence and taint of the horde and that a young girl that had not gone through the joining could do this was almost unthinkable. Due to this revelation he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave the group alone and now all he had to do was come up with a story to explain how they came upon the group.

"Grey Warden, I know that this puts pressure on you to explain our presence, so use this, it's a letter stating that we are from a distance land that closed its self-off from the other countries and now that a Blight has been spotted we were sent to help so that it wouldn't reach our lands and destroy it." Celeste said holding out a rolled up letter with an unusual seal on the paper and Duncan had to smile at the foresight the young girl had put into all of the planning.

"Now how about introductions." Duncan said motioning to the others that were still standing behind her and had yet to say a word.

"You already know Luna, I must ask a favor, tell no one that she can see parts of the future, I don't want to lose her to a greedy king or make her a target for power hungry lords, next to her is Daphne our healer, Fred and George the twins, great pranksters and inventors."

Daphne nodded her head to Duncan and managed a small smile as she was introduced. Looking her over, Duncan saw a feisty young girl with a shy demeanor. Fred and George offered up large grins that instantly had everyone on their guard.

"Greetings Duncan."

"We are the great."

"And might."

"Weasley twins!"

"Renowned Pranksters."

"Great trap-makers."

"Outstanding potion makers."

"All around trouble makers!" both twins finished their introductions with a flourish getting giggles and laughter from all the girls and a twisted grimace from Duncan.

"I am Victoria Cousland, I hail from Highever and Duncan has recruited me to be a Grey Warden."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, Duncan can I speak to you in private for just a few minutes, it's very important, if the rest of you could get the gear from the tree tops we can set up a proper camp and get a good start in the morning without having to run around trying to get everything ready." Celeste ordered as she walked off a good distance where the others could see her, but not hear what she had to say to Duncan.

"I have several things that I would love to tell you, but it would alter the course of the future and what needs to happen, what I can tell you is that you won't survive the upcoming battle, the Grey Wardens will be seen as traitors, but don't worry, your newest recruit will rise to the challenge and lead the armies against the Archdemon, because my group is so powerful, we are mostly immune to the taint, but we can become violently ill should we consume the blood, but it won't kill us."

"Why are you telling me this, you could keep it a secret and work from the shadows." Duncan wondered aloud as he thought about what he had been told.

"Victoria will have many difficult choices to make before this war is over; I just want you to know that she will have allies that will always be by her side, no matter what the others will say."

Nodding, Duncan motioned that they should head back to camp to rest before they set out tomorrow. Arriving back at them camp, Celeste was greeted by a bark and suddenly found herself on the ground with a large animal on top of her licking her face enthusiastically. Laughter from Victoria, the twins and Luna caused her to smile and curses from Daphne made her laugh as well.

"Forgive me, I forgot to mention that I have a mabari with me, this is Cosmos he's been with me since I was ten and he was off hunting for something to eat when we stumbled across your small camp." Victoria explained as she dragged the large dog off her new companion.

"It's alright; I was just startled when he jumped on me like that."

"He's never done that before with a stranger, only family."

Celeste only smiled at the confused noble woman as she rolled out her pallet next to the fire. Realizing that she wasn't going to get a straight answer just yet, Victoria also rolled out her pallet next to a tall tree and called Prince over to sleep next to her. The others also began preparing for bed and curses were heard mostly from Daphne about sleeping on the ground where night creatures would be able to reach her and settled down next to Celeste. Luna, Fred, and George decided to make their beds next to Duncan, much to his surprise and almost immediately fell asleep to his amusement.

"Goodnight Duncan, don't worry about watching the camp tonight, I've put up wards that will cause anyone who wishes us harm to be encourage to leave, they won't hurt them much, but they will dissuade them from coming closer." Celeste called out as Duncan prepared for the first watch.

Smiling, he went back to his pallet and stretched out for the first night of un-interrupted sleep that he would have for the first time in many months. Thinking back on the information he was told, Duncan knew that he wasn't scared to die, he had been preparing for his calling when the dreams had started and to die in battle fighting darkspawn was how many wardens met their end and if it was to be the way he died then so be it.

"Tomorrow we head for Ostagar, we will be traveling hard and fast to make it before the next battle and we won't have time to stop often, so sleep well and make sure your well rested."

Hearing mummers of acknowledgement, Duncan allowed himself to relax and drift off to sleep. Knowing that they had powerful allies now helped his frame of mind. His only wish was that he wanted to see the outcome of the choices that Lady Cousland would have to make in the future and his only regret was that Alistair would be left alone; he was not a leader and wouldn't be able to take charge like Duncan wished he would. But he knew that it couldn't be helped and with that last chain of thought he fell into a deep sleep without dreams for the first time in many months, no Archdemons haunted his dreams and he wasn't plagued by the deaths of his former comrades.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, it sucked, I know this, but I felt that I needed a way to introduce the Potter group to the Warden group and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Please R & R, it would please me greatly. Flames are not allowed and if someone wants to help please send me a message; I will welcome the help with open arms.

Next Chapter: Ostagar, Morrigan, Flemeth, and the big battle/betrayal


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm back again! Fear me! Okay time for the next part of this crazy journey, I had a couple of questions asked so here are the answers: Old magic is basically when magic first came into being, wild and chaotic. The being that sent Celeste and her friends into Ferelden was in my mind a god like creature, not omniscient in any way, usually doesn't care about mortals and their problems except for a few exceptions. I also looked back and noticed the dog's name issue; his name is Cosmos sorry for the typo.

Happy New Years!

Pairings: haven't changed, might add a few new ones still don't have anyone for Daphne, Fred, and George any ideas will be welcome

* * *

Chapter Two

Duncan led the group up the slope leading to Ostagar and had to remind himself that while he had chosen them to fight in a very brutal war, that they were still very young in certain areas of life. Celeste was telling Victoria about the customs in her homeland and how things were both different and the same, Luna was dancing around Cosmos who was barking happily at the strange girl and Daphne was talking quietly with Fred and George about potions and salves that were going to need for the upcoming battle and what herbs they were low on. Clearing his throat to gain their attention he began tell them where they currently stood.

"The King had led many battles against the darkspawn and has so far won them, but we have never faced the horde that the scouts are reporting, so we need to proceed with the joining immediately." Duncan explained to the group as they came up to the bridge where three men were waiting.

"Please tell me the guy in the gaudy gold armor isn't the king, 'cause I might die laughing if he is." Fred stated eyeing the shining gold armor with distaste.

"Hush Fred, wait before you judge." Celeste ordered as the man in gold armor approached with a smile on his face and admitted to herself that his armor was very gaudy and it stood out badly.

"Ho there Duncan, I was getting worried that you were going to miss the big battle."

"King Cailan, I wasn't expecting…"

"A royal welcome, I heard that you were bringing multiple Grey Warden recruits, so I had to come greet them personally." Cailan said motioning to the group standing behind Duncan watching the exchange with both amusement and bemusement.

"Let me introduce you Your Majesty."

"Nonsense, we're going to be shedding blood together and I've already met Bryce's youngest Victoria in Denerim once, we are waiting on your father's forces do you know when they will get here?"

"He's not coming Your Majesty; Howe attacked my family's home and killed both my mother and father, along with my brother's wife and son." Victoria explained trying not to cry as she thought back to that horrible night and calmed slightly as Celeste and Luna clutched at her hands.

"Is this true Duncan?" Cailan asked shocked by what he was told and seeking to know the truth.

"Yes Your Majesty, had we not escaped Howe would have told you what he wanted you to hear."

"He won't get away with this; once we are done here I shall turn the army north and deal with the traitor myself." Cailan promised coming to stand in front of the young noble trying to offer some reassurance.

"Thank you and my brother Fergus is he in the camp?"

"No I'm sorry; he's scouting the wilds and won't return until after the battle."

Victoria nodded slightly relieved that she was given time to think before she had to tell Fergus that everyone he cared about was dead. Knowing how devastated he was going to be didn't help, but she might be able to find a way to tell him with a gentle approach.

"Might I also ask the names for the rest of your recruits?" Cailan asked jumping on the chance to change to a lighter subject.

"I am Celeste, Your Highness, to my left are Luna and Daphne, to my right are Fred and George." Celeste said stepping forward to give Victoria a chance to compose herself.

"Splendid, I'm glad to see so many ready to join such a glorious order, but I must be going before Loghain send out a search party for me."

"Your Majesty, your uncle wanted me to remind you that Redcliff forces can be here in a week's time." Duncan stated as the king turned to walk away.

"Eamon just wants in on all the glory, besides I'm not even sure this is a real blight we're facing." Cailan said pouting a bit at the thought of missing a true blight.

"Disappointed?"

"I had hoped for a battle like those in the old tales."

"Only fools wish for death and destruction." Celeste stated growing tired of the silly fancies of the young king and slightly mad at how he treated war, as if it were a game to play when he was bored.

Cailan looked shocked for a brief moment before turning back around to leave with his guards close behind him, while the others let out the breaths they had been holding since Celeste had stated her own opinion loudly.

"Celeste, while you're not from this land, he is the king and leads the army quite well." Duncan scolded half-heartedly since he agreed with the young girl's statement.

"Duncan I'm going to be blunt, that man is a fool, if he keeps trying to seek out fantasies like this he's going to die." She shot back not in the least bit cowed by his look.

"I agree, searching for a glorious battle leaves behind broken and grieving families, life cannot be replaced and to waste that on glory is a foolish thing to do." Daphne added as she gripped her sister's hand tightly.

Duncan tilted his head in both thought and agreement as he went over several different scenarios for how the battle might play out with the information and rumors that he had heard recently. Having such an outspoken person more concerned about the welfare of the people rather than about how she's going to get on the thrown.

"We need to proceed with the joining as quickly as possible, feel free to explore the camp and Victoria when everyone's ready go find Alistair, Celeste a moment please."

Celeste motioned for the others to go ahead without her and waited for Duncan to get his thoughts together knowing that he was going to ask her for something that she might have trouble giving him.

"I don't want you to undergo the Joining; I fear that both the King and I won't survive the battle."

"Why just me, I would think Victoria would be a better choice since she is a noble and knows more about the politics of Ferelden better than I do." Celeste protested.

"True, but your very powerful, I watched you on the way here and you carry yourself like one who has seen and done too much, Victoria is still innocent to many atrocities in the world, but your eyes say differently." Duncan explained watching the shadows in her eyes darken.

"While that may be true, I think you're not giving her enough credit and from what I've seen of Ferelden doesn't give me much hope for the future of your kingdom if so many of the people are unhappy." Celeste warned seeing the direction he was trying to go in and not liking it.

"All I'm asking is that you keep Alistair and Victoria safe, if I do die Alistair will need guidance and while Victoria will offer emotional healing, someone needs to keep up his training and make sure he grows into a competent warrior."

"I'll try, but everyone needs to find their own way."

Duncan nodded his agreement and motioned for her to proceed him on the bridge and towards the camp. As he watched the young girl walk off quickly he thought about what might happen to her if she managed to find a way to open her heart back up. He knew that she had closed off a part of herself just by watching how she had interacted with the others in her group. Keeping them at a distance, but watching them closely to make sure that they stayed out of trouble. Chuckling Duncan started towards the warden part of the camp to wait for the others.

Celeste walked quickly past the guard that was greeting everyone going into the camp and began looking for her companions unsure which direction they had gone when a ragged looking man in silver gray walked up to her and stopped.

"Greetings, you seem to be lost, which group are you with and I might be able to point you in the correct direction." He asked a slight smile on his face that put her slightly at ease.

"Hello, I'm the healer for the Grey Wardens and I'm looking for the new recruits that came with the Senior Warden today." Celeste said watching the man's eyes turn to ice at the mention of the Grey Warden's.

"Sorry, I haven't seen them, try not to get in the soldier's way as you bumble around the camp." He snarled brushing past her roughly.

Confused at the sudden change in the man's behavior she watched as he entered a large tent and drew the flaps shut. Unsure what she had done to cause the abrupt change, she looked at one of the soldier's guarding the tent for answers.

"Don't take it to heart my lady, Loghain holds no love for the warden's so it's best to just avoid him." The soldier explained having watched the entire exchange.

"Why, they seem like a decent group, if a little too secretive for my own taste."

"Long ago they tried to overthrow King Arland, even though he was a tyrant and were banished from the lands as a result, they were only just allowed back in twenty years ago."

"I see, thank you for the information and I'll try to stay out of his way." Celeste said nodding to the soldier as she walked off.

Continuing her search of the camp, she watched as a female priest chanted a simple prayer for a group of kneeling soldiers and a group of closed off people performing what seemed like a weak spell. Watching from a safe distance, Celeste could immediately tell that there were several different areas that could use improvement and be strengthened.

"Hello there, you seem lost."

Turning Celeste caught sight of an elderly woman leaning against a large tree. Walking over to the woman, Celeste offered a smile that she hoped seemed genuine as she examines the magical flares that were surrounding her.

"I am, my companions arrived earlier and I don't know where they have gone."

"So you arrived with the Grey Warden recruits, does that mean you're a new recruit?"

"I'm the healer for the group, so I want to make sure they're in good health before they go through the joining."

"I see, oh, forgive my manners my name is Wynne a senior enchanter for the circle of magi." Wynne said introducing herself.

"My name is Celeste; Duncan picked my group on the outskirts of Lothering and asked that I stay on as healer since my body is too weak to undergo the Joining." Celeste offered as the woman got closer.

"You're a healer, but I sense no magic in you." Wynne asked as she looked at Celeste closer trying to see inside her.

"Hmm, does one need magic to heal or just a competent knowledge of herbs and potions." She shot back.

Celeste raised an eyebrow and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Wynne's face as she walked on and once she was far enough away sent out a small pulse of magic to try and locate the others.

'Figures, of course they went to find Alistair first, oh well.'

Going in the direction that she sensed the others, she heard George's cackling laughter and barely dodged an irate mage as he stormed past muttering about arrogant wardens and why should he have to cater to that old bat when he had better things to do with his time.

"Celeste, over here, I would like you to meet Alistair." Victoria called as she stood next to a tall sandy blond haired man that reminded her vaguely of a puppy.

"Hello there, you're another recruit I take it?" he asked eyeing her warily.

"No, Duncan brought me along for additional healing and support."

Victoria gave her an odd look before turning back to Luna who didn't even look the least bit surprised. Daphne also seemed to take the announcement in stride and fixed her glare on the twins who were suppressing their laughter at the look on Alistair's face.

"Well now that everyone's here, if you're already we should meet up with Duncan and get started."

Nodding everyone started back down the slope towards the Grey Warden part of the camp, while Victoria and Celeste hung back to talk.

"You're not doing the ritual?" Victoria asked slightly disappointed.

"Duncan thinks that it will be more beneficial if I don't become a warden, plus I'm not sure that the ritual would even work on me." Celeste answered reassuring her friend somewhat.

"Why, is something going to happen?"

"Nothing good, I have to ask Luna to be sure, but be prepared to have a very tough future."

Nodding Victoria made her way to the front of the group quickly so she could greet Duncan properly since she was still a noble at heart and if her mother knew that she was disregarding her manners, she would find a way to come back from death just to give her another lecture on how a noble lady should act. Remembering all the times Nan had gone to her mother and informed her about her daughter's misbehavior brought a small smile on her face.

"Hello Duncan, we found Alistair so if you want we can continue with the ritual."

"We still need the other two recruits before we continue."

"I'll go grab them." Alistair volunteered running off quickly to everyone's amusement.

"He reminds me of a puppy, a hyper puppy that wants to please everyone, how cute." Celeste muttered making the others laugh at the comparison.

They didn't have to wait long before Alistair and two others appeared on the edge of the fire. The two new recruits were male and had appeared to have seen better days. One was haggard in appearance with a slightly smarmy look about him that reminded her of the thieves in Knockturn Alley. The other was taller and seemed more jittery, looking side to side as if he was waiting for an ambush.

"Let's introduce everyone before we get started, this is Sir Jory of Redcliff, Daveth from Denerim, Victoria from the Northern Highlands, and Celeste, Luna, Daphne, Fred, and George from the outskirts of Lothering."

The two men eyed the large group with trepidation, seeing how close they were with each other and both briefly wondered if they would get the chance to be a part of such a group when the finished with the Joining. Turning their gaze back to Duncan both decided to try and get to know the others better before they finished with the ritual.

"Now your task is to go into the Korcari Wilds in search of seven vials of darkspawn blood that is going to be used in the ritual." Duncan started explaining only to be interrupted.

"We need to use the blood of those creatures?" Jory squeaked out.

"Seven, but there are eight of us." Alistair stated.

"Never mind all that, is that the only part of the task?" Victoria asked already seeing that Jory wasn't worth much if he was already panicking over such a small task.

"There are ruins of a Grey Warden tower and in that tower are treaties we need for the upcoming war, it says that dwarfs, elves, and mage's are required to give us support when we call upon them during a blight."

"Got it, blood and treaties." George stated grinning madly at the thought of having to go into the woods with a pair of skittish men just made the prankster in him jump with glee and cackle like crazy.

"That's all you need, Alistair watch over your charges and bring them back safe." Duncan said after eyeing George for a quick minute.

Nodding Alistair motioned for everyone to get their gear together and follow him towards the back gate. Celeste held up one of the bottomless bags that they had charmed when they landed in this world.

"Put half of everything in this pack just in case we run into some trouble that we can't handle." Celeste whispered to Daphne as Luna grapped a couple of herbs she spotted along the crumbling wall.

"Are you alright leaving Cosmos behind, the two of you are usually inseparable." Fred asked Victoria when he noticed that the mabari wasn't at the blonde's side and she seemed more tense than when they had first met them in the middle of the night.

"Duncan didn't want me taking him since he won't be doing the ritual." Victoria said trying to keep the tremors out of her voice.

"Stay close, you will survive the pain, but the others will fall, they are not strong enough to endure the fire." Luna cut in appearing before them with a branch in her hair and nibbling on a leaf.

"You mean Jory and Daveth?"

Luna nodded dancing off towards Celeste who was standing next to Daphne and Daveth waiting for the guard to open the gate into the wilds. Deciding to wait and see if what the young girl's words were true, Victoria kept the information to herself and hurried to stand next to Alistair as Fred and George continued to scamper about putting various items into the bag and soon were racing back to the others smiles on their faces.

"Ready when you are great and fearless leader!" Fred announced holding up the bag.

"So are we going or just stand here until we plant roots in the ground?" George asked.

Victoria laughed and walked over to the gatekeeper and quickly explained that they were given permission to go into the wilds. Stepping past the gates, everyone was slightly stunned at how wild the area seemed, most of the vegetation was overgrown and the trees seemed to have a life all their own.

"They don't call it the Wilds for nothing, huh?" Daphne murmured taking in the sight.

"Tell me about it." Fred agreed.

"Come on you lot, we have stuff to do and a ritual to finish." Alistair snapped slightly putout when they didn't jump at his tone.

Sniggering Victoria started walking towards the center of the wilds, only stopping when she came across a man withering on the ground, begging for help and blaming darkspawn for the destruction around them. Looking back at Daphne and Celeste, she motioned for them to come up to the front.

"Can you help him?"

"His injuries are bad, but they won't kill him, as long as he doesn't meet up with any stray wolves or darkspawn on his way back." Daphne finally stated stepping back as the soldier staggered to his feet and started back to the army camp.

"Did you hear that, a group of seasoned warriors defeated by the darkspawn, how many can we defeat, I say this is foolish we must go back." Jory stated panic showing on his face as the situation sank into his mind.

"Calm down man, I thought you were a knight." George said a grin on his face.

"I am, I was knighted by Lord Eamon of Redcliff when I reached twenty summers."

"So why are you acting like a little girl that just found a spider in her bed skirts?" Fred asked laughing at the indignation on the knight's face.

"Lay off you two, listen Sir Jory, all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, whatever their cunning I can assure you they won't take us by surprise." Alistair assured the larger man making sure the others knew to back off for a minute.

"I suppose your right, but I still say this is foolish."

"It's part of the test, if you can't do this, then you don't have what it takes to become a Grey Warden." Victoria stated getting tired of the man's endless babbling.

Jory sensing that he was fighting a losing battle backed down. Celeste and Luna shared a look of amusement and understanding as they both saw a brief flash of the future that Jory was not going to survive the Joining, his fear would become his undoing.

"Let's keep going forward, if everyone is ready." Alistair said trying to keep the peace.

Nodding the others continued onward with Daveth cracking jokes with Fred and George every so often. Victoria joined Celeste and Luna at the front of the group, with the others falling into place behind them at various positions. As they journeyed through the wilds, they learned more about the world and how the magic in this world was viewed. Night was beginning to close in when they finally reached the Grey Warden outpost and found the chest broken and the treaties gone.

"What do we have here, scavengers desecrating a corpse that has long since been reclaimed by the wilds or intruders come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine?" a sultry voice called out from the shadows.

"Neither, Grey Wardens once owned this tower, we were sent to search for treaties by the Senior Warden." Victoria claimed watching the unknown woman stalk around the group to stand atop a small hill.

"Tis a tower no longer, so why are you disturbing ashes none have touched for so long?" the woman inquired.

"Be on guard, she looks Chasind, that means others may be nearby." Alistair whispered.

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" the woman mocked throwing her arms into the air as if to call others.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds; we shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth said his eyes darting back and forth as if expecting something to jump out at them.

"Such idle fancies these men have, you there, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." She stated pointing at Victoria.

"My name is Victoria, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds, you may call me Morrigan, let me guess you are looking for something, something that is here no longer?"

"If you have those treaties I suggest you return them at once, they are Grey Warden property!" Alistair growled not liking the look of the woman and itching to do something to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Invoke a name that has no power here, I am not afraid." Morrigan groused not in the least bit intimidated by the growling man.

"Can you tell who has the treaties?" Victoria asked hoping to avoid a fight with the wild woman.

"My mother does." Morrigan stated.

"Can you take us to her?"

"Now that is a civil request, I think I like you."

"Careful, first it's I like you and then poof, frog time." Alistair warned.

"Follow me if it pleases you." Morrigan announced walking off without a backwards glance.

Celeste held up a hand to stop the others from following and held out a handful of necklaces. Making sure that everyone had put one on, she went to the front of the group and made sure that Victoria didn't try to go past her. Shaking her head when the other's tried to inquire what was wrong they found themselves in front of a tiny hut with an old woman standing guard by the front door. Cursing slightly at the feeling of power the woman emitted, Celeste put up a mental guard on all the members of the party and readied herself for the upcoming confrontation.

"Greetings Mother, I bring before you eight Grey Wardens." Morrigan started.

"I see them girl, just as I suspected." The older woman started only slightly put off at the extra members of the party.

"We're supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair mocked giving the old woman a smirk.

"You are required to believe nothing, shut one's eyes tight or open one's eyes wide, either way one's a fool." The older woman stated drawing closer to Celeste and Victoria.

"You there, what do your women's minds say?"

"I'm not sure what to believe." Victoria admitted unsure what to make of the woman.

"Not all is what is appears and to try to make sense of everything will just give you a headache." Celeste said drawing a smile from Morrigan and a bark of laughter from her mother.

"Both are statements that possess more wisdom then they imply, so much is unknown about the two of you, but do I believe, why it seems I do."

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair chuckled thinking that the old woman was just crazy and not a threat with the way she was carrying on.

"Witch of Wilds, eh, Morrigan must of told you that, how she fancies such tales, though she would never admit it, oh how she dances under the moon!" the woman cackled taking pleasure in how her daughter was grumbling behind her.

"They did not come to hear your wild tales, mother." Morrigan grumbled putting a hand to her forehead as if to hold off a headache.

"True, they came for their treaties and before you start barking, your precious seal wore off long ago, I have been protecting these." She stated walking into the hut and reappearing just a quickly with four large rolls of parchment in her arms.

"Oh you protected them?" Alistair sounded stunned at the thought and grunted when Daphne slammed her elbow into his side and Luna tugged on his ear.

"Take your treaties and tell your Grey Warden's that this Blight is a bigger threat then they realize."

"Thank you for returning them." Victoria said remembering her manners quickly.

"Such manners and in the last place you find them, like stockings, oh do not mind me, you have what you came for."

"Off you go then." Morrigan added waving her arm as if to dismiss servants.

"Do not be foolish girl, these are your guests." Her mother admonished a warning in her voice.

"Very well, follow me and I shall show you the way."

Celeste and Luna hung back as the others followed after the annoyed wilds woman. Turning to look at the older woman again, Celeste wasn't surprised to find her watching the group with the same intensity as before. Throwing her a warning glare with a hint of her real power behind it, she was glad to see the woman step back quickly as if slapped by an unseen force.

*Careful of who you play your games with woman, not all the players are willing to be pawns.*

Tugging on Luna's sleeve, they raced to catch up with the quickly fading group, unaware that they had poked a hornet's nest with that display. The old woman wore a fearsome scowl that was aimed directly at the back of Celeste's head. Knowing she was nowhere near the much younger girl's power level, she plotted to find a way to harness and use the girl's power as her own.

'Be careful young one, know who you mess with before displaying such tantalizing power.'

As they approached the gate to the camp, Morrigan branched off abruptly leaving them to walk through the gates alone. Greeting the gate guard cheerfully, Celeste and Victoria lead the group to the fire Duncan was staring into the fire with a contemplative look on his face.

"Duncan." Celeste called out.

"Your back, I take it you were successful during your trip into the wilds." Duncan stated greeting them as they gathered around the fire.

"Yup, seven bottles of blood and four treaties as requested." Fred announced holding up his own vial for the older warden to see.

"Good now we can proceed with the Joining."

"I'm ready." Victoria said gathering her courage for what was to come.

"Alistair take them to the old temple, Celeste a moment please."

Alistair nodded and ushered the others to where they had first met leaving the two alone and with some privacy. Celeste watched as Duncan drew a piece of parchment from his belt and held it out to her.

"In the case that I perish in the battle, send a message to these people and they will send more Grey Wardens to help and beware of Loghain, he holds no love for the wardens, so don't look to him for help if you have need of it." Duncan informed her making sure that she knew everything that would help or hurt her.

"I understand, let's meet up with the others and start, I believe that Fred and George will be using this moment to their advantage to scare Jory and Daveth."

Duncan nodded and motioned for her to join him as he walked towards the mage's area to retrieve the nessacary items needed. Celeste gave the mage Wynne a tight smile as they neared and moved closer to Duncan incase the old woman turned out to be something like Morrigan's mother.

"Greetings, Duncan, I have the chalice ready to accept the blood if you have it with you." Another mage announced coming up behind the two.

"Here, I must ask that you make haste, the battle is drawing near and they will need time to recover their strength."

Nodding the mage took the vials and headed into the darkness of one of the tents. Celeste watched out of curiosity as two men in armor and helmets took up guard next to the opening of the tent and how the other mages tensed up with their appearance.

'I wonder what that's about, they have magic, what's to fear from a couple of armored men?' she wondered silently to herself as the mage returned with the chalice full of blood.

"Maker watch over you Duncan and may he watch over your ritual." The mage said handing off the chalice carefully and leaving just as quickly.

"Quickly Celeste."

Trotting after the man as he walked off quickly and noticing that the others in the camp were bowing their heads as they passed. As they approached the area where they had first met Alistair, both heard Fred and George teasing the two male recruits about how they would need to strip naked and dance before they were allowed to partake in the real ritual.

"Yes, it's to insure that you're really sure about joining the order." Fred stated.

"They have some many wanting to join that they need to weed out the unworthy ones." George chipped in enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Too right, George, so start with the stripping my good men!" Fred cheered as the others smothered their laughter.

"Senior recruits before new recruits after all." George added.

"Fred, George, stop teasing them this instant." Celeste ordered as she and Duncan approached the group.

"He was teasing us!" Jory shouted outraged that he had fallen for the man's words.

"Your too trusting Sir Jory, how should we know what the Joining entails, we are just recruits." Daphne said smiling at the dimwitted man.

"Enough, we must begin the joining, gather around and prepare yourself." Duncan stated walking over to an old bench.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when we stood on the edge of annihilation, it was during this time the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." He explained placing the chalice on the bench.

"We're going to drink the blood of those creatures!" Jory squeaked again looking ready to faint.

"As did the Grey Warden's before us, this is the source of our power and ability to sense the darkspawn, we only say a few words before the ritual, but these words have been said since the first, Alistair if you would." Duncan said motioning for the junior warden to start.

"Join us brothers and sister. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Alistair said a somber air about him as he recited the words.

"Daveth, step forward."

Accepting the cup, Daveth took a healthy swallow from it and allowed Duncan to take it back as he began to stagger. Coughing and gagging, Daveth felt as though a fire was racing through his veins and soon began to fall to the ground. Duncan gave a heavy sigh as he realized what was happening.

"I am sorry Daveth, Jory step forward."

"I can't, you ask to much….there is no glory in this!" Jory stuttered drawing his sword as Duncan turned his way.

"There is no going back."

Pulling his short sword from his belt, Duncan stepped forward as Jory snarled and lunged at the man. Their swords met briefly before Duncan gained the upper hand and stabbed Jory through his stomach much to the horror of his stunned audience.

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint, Victoria step forward."

Standing straight, Victoria accepted the chalice and swallowed a small amount of blood and only stumbled slightly before Alistair caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. Nodding Duncan turned to the others and watched in amazement as a ball of magic encircled each person and soon he felt the presence of the taint within each person, except for Celeste.

"We are now Grey Wardens, the ritual wouldn't work on us Duncan, we have the same abilities now, so rest assure, your order will not fall." Luna said smiling at the stunned look both Alistair and Duncan wore.

"But how, why, Duncan?" Alistair asked looking over to his mentor for guidance.

"Let it go Alistair, they have the taint and are Grey Wardens should anyone ask." Duncan stated nodding his head towards Celeste who just gave him a serene smile.

Groaning alerted them to the fact that Victoria was still on the ground recovering from the ritual. Gathering around her, everyone waited with bated breath for her eyes to open. Victoria's eyes fluttered for a quick minute before opening wide and taking in the relieved faces of those hanging above her.

"It is done, welcome."

"I'm glad that you survived, during my joining only one of us died, but it was awful." Alistair said giving Victoria a hand.

"Once you're feeling better, I would like you to attend the meeting with the King to the south, Celeste if you would join us I would appreciate it." Duncan stated pointing to an area where a long table was set up.

"Also we put a little blood into this pendant; it's to remind us of the ones that didn't make it."

Alistair held up a pendant that had a small enclosed area with blood encased inside of it. Handing the pendant to Victoria, he quickly retreated down the slope towards the fire to wait for Duncan to return from his meeting with the King. Celeste motioned for the others to join him and waited by Victoria's side as Cosmos ran up to greet her.

"Let's go see the weapon smith real quick, we need to make sure that everyone is prepared before the battle." Victoria said gaining an approving look from Celeste.

Getting the last of their things together was quick and easy, the sold the items they no longer needed and started towards the meeting area. Walking up they heard the King and Loghain arguing about using Orlesian forces to send the darkspawn back underground. Hearing the true anger in Loghain's voice, Celeste gathered that he held no love for the Orlesian's, whoever they were. Turning to find Victoria rolling her eyes at the animosity that the older man was displaying.

"Greetings Duncan and these are two of your new warden's." Cailan said appearing desperate for a change in topic as he latched onto the two women.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Splendid, I know for one that the Grey Wardens are happy to have such fine warrior's in their order."

"You put too much faith on this order Cailan." Loghain snarled ready to get past the topic and onto more important things.

"Fine, tell me of your plans."

"Your troops shall fight head on first, once the beacon is lit I shall have my army advance to help in shoving the creatures back."

"Who is lighting the beacon?" Cailan asked looking the plans over.

"I have a group of my soldier's waiting at the top of the tower."

"Then we should send our best, have the group of new warden's go to the tower and light the beacon." Cailan instructed giving Duncan a look that was easy for him to interpret.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Victoria and Celeste said in unison both giving a slight bow to the King as he walked off, Loghain not far behind.

Motioning for the two women to follow him, Duncan set off for the campfire to inform the others of the new plan. Placing her hand on Victoria's back, Celeste quickly placed a protective charm on her to keep her from most of the danger and a slight notice-me-not charm on herself.

"The King has requested that all of you proceed to the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon." Duncan announced once he had everyone's attention.

"Wait, so I won't be in the battle!" Alistair said outraged that he was being kept out of another battle and slightly hurt that Duncan agreed to it.

"This is by the Kings' personal request."

"So he needs eight Grey Wardens up there holding the torch?"

"I understand Duncan, is there anything else we need to know about?" Victoria cut in eager to proceed holding in a giggle at the smile Duncan gave her.

"Alistair knows what the signal is, you only have a short time before the battle begins, so hurry to the tower and get into position."

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all."

Everyone watched as Duncan walked away a heavy feeling befalling them, as if they knew that this would be the last time they saw the man. Celeste and Luna shared a look before turning back to the others and waited for Victoria to give them the signal to start. Alistair watched as the others gathered what little they had and made sure that nothing was left behind before announcing that they were ready to start. Victoria gave everyone a quick glance and motioned for them to follow her as the beginnings of the battle reached their ears and yells drifted up to their ears from the battlefield.

"We don't have much time, we need to get to the Tower of Ishal quickly." Alistair shouted over the screams and yells of the soldiers.

Racing across the bridge, the group barely dodged oncoming fiery debris from the enemy catapults. Watching as the soldier's on the ground met the darkspawn forces head on, they made it to the entrance to the Tower of Ishal and found two men running from the area as though they were being chased.

"You, your Grey Wardens, the tower it's been taken!" one soldier stuttered trying to get the information out quick.

"What do you mean man, taken how?" Alistair demanded.

"Darkspawn, they came up from the lower levels and have taken control of the tower, most of the men are dead." He explained fright evident on his face.

"We'll just have to fight our way to the top, ready to give it a go?" George asked holding out his sword.

"Right, let's go, Loghain is waiting for the signal!" Victoria shouted to the others and raced towards the entrance of the tower, slashing her way through the darkspawn that were in her way.

As the group raced up the tower, defeating the multitude of darkspawn that they met along the way, Duncan and Cailan were fighting a losing battle, going back to back, they began to hack away at any darkspawn that were foolish enough to come close enough. Knowing that time was growing short thanks to the small spell that Celeste had placed on Duncan to warn her of his death, she urged the others to go faster as the time to summon Loghain's troops drew near. As they entered the top of the tower, they stopped at the sight of a giant ogre feasting on the corpses that were scattered along the floor.

"Fred, George aim for the feet, Victoria the back, Alistair try to strike him on the head!" Celeste shouted out her orders as the creature drew near.

Everyone began to attack the monster as Celeste, Luna, and Daphne healed their injuries from the sideline. Alistair gave a giant roar and leapt towards the ogre's chest and impaled him with his sword before stabbing him through the forehead. Giving everyone a cursory glance to make sure that they didn't have any fatal wounds, Celeste left the minor healing to Luna and Daphne, while she helped Victoria light the fire. Smiling at the others, both girls breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that they had done their job and waited to make sure that Loghain would do his.

Down on the battlefield Duncan and Cailan were forced apart as an ogre charged the two of them and threw Duncan aside while picking the young King up. Cailan gasped in disbelief as the ogre began to squeeze him violently, his thoughts panicking as he began to feel his bones give way under the great pressure and suddenly with a violent roar the ogre tightened his grip and the last of the Kings bones gave way and he went limp in the ogre's grasp. With a victorious roar, the ogre threw the King to the side, near Duncan who could only gasp in disbelief at the sight of the young man before leaping to his feet in rage and charging the ogre. Leaping into the air he drew both his swords and quickly impaled the ogre with them giving the creature a swift death. Staggering back to the King's body, Duncan sent up a silent prayer to the Maker and realized as he looked up that Loghain had abandoned them and left the entire army for dead. As a group of darkspawn broke off to charge him, he sent up another prayer that Alistair would survive and become a mighty warrior.

Celeste and Victoria knew something was wrong before the door flew open and they were met with a flood of darkspawn. Daphne and Luna backed up towards Fred and George offering support as they slashed at the approaching darkspawn. Celeste, Victoria, and Alistair also began to attack parts of the group before arrows began to fly through the air. Victoria was the first to suffer damage with two arrows protruding from her stomach and upper chest. Alistair went next with an arrow to his upper chest and a blow to the head. Celeste, seeing that the only ones who didn't know the true extent of her powers were no longer conscious, began to chant one of the larger transportation spells she knew to take them all to safety when a loud caw cut off her concentration. Looking up she saw a giant bird begin to tear at the roof of the tower, distracting the darkspawn long enough for Daphne to send a large fireball in their direction. As the bird grabbed Victoria and Alistair, Celeste motioned for the others to gather around and quickly teleported them to the safety of the wilds, leaving the tower to be taken.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I'm leaving off right here, cause if I don't it's going to go on for another five pages. I do hope that everyone likes the length, if it's too long tell me, I'll condense it next time.

Chapter 3: Lothering, Warden Keep, Shale, and the Tower of Magi. Maybe.

Please R&R it gives me the warm fuzzy feeling.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey all, I'm back, hope you're ready for the next part of this crazy ride. I do hope everyone like the last chapter. There was a request for a new pairing of Daphne and Teagan, so I'm going to incorporate the pairing once they get to Redcliff. Also I am in need of a Beta reader to help me work the story better. More info at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only play it.

Pairings: Alistair/Victoria, Cullen/Celeste/Zevran, Daphne/Teagan, Leliana/Luna

* * *

Chapter 3

Celeste watched as the old witch carefully tended to Victoria's wounds, leaving no injury to chance. Glancing over to Alistair, she saw Morrigan tending to his wounds, but he was staring off into the darkness. Her mouth twisted with guilt and sadness, the young man hadn't spoken a word since waking and learning what happened on the battlefield.

'I could have done something more, Duncan didn't need to die on the battlefield, but the wheel has begun to spin and I have to wonder if it will show kindness and mercy or death and destruction.' She wondered rising to her feet and giving a slight nod to Luna.

Walking a short distance to the edge of the dark forest, far enough away from the hut as to not disturb those inside, Celeste turned to Luna and let her green eyes glow silver and gold as her power softly covered the small area around them.

"The stars are clouded, many things have been set into motion, at the end of it Alistair and Victoria will have to make their own choices, ones that can lead them into true happiness or great destruction." Luna whispered aware of the danger Morrigan's mother presented.

"Yes, will they stand in defiance of all obstacles, trusting in each other or will one pay the greatest price and become the sacrifice to save this world and leave the other holding the weight of a broken heart and tattered soul." Celeste countered as she looked down the multiple paths that had started to form.

"Truer words were never spoken." A voice spoke from behind them, making Luna spin around quickly to find the threat as Celeste threw up a shield to keep both her and her sister from harm.

"Oh what a smart child, so quick and agile." Morrigan's mother chuckled

"Leave us witch, before you pay the price for attempting to control fate." Celeste warned sending a pulse to the others.

"Really and what can you do, except serve as a fitting vessel for a greater power."

"Look Forge, it's the crazy lady."

"So true Gred, she looks like she wants to eat our dear sister."

"Can't let that happen."

"So true, especially after everything that's happened."

"We would be very put out if our dear sister was injured for your own personal gain." Fred and George said together circling the old woman, putting themselves between the crone and their sisters.

"Plus we can make you disappear, this world is very dangerous and people are killed daily, especially with the new darkspawn threat." Daphne added laying a knife next to the wrinkled throat.

Laughing the old woman took a couple of steps closer to Celeste and Fred, making the young man and woman stiffen up as the crones lust for power started to spill over them both.

"So curious, so powerful, and yet so humble, I wonder what fate has in store for you." She croaked keeping her gaze firmly on Celeste who stared back her now green eyes glowing to a small degree.

"Fate has no hold on me old woman, I fulfilled my destiny, rest assured that I will rock the foundation of this world if need be and you just might be one of the casualties." Celeste snarled finally tired of the old woman's babble and gathered her power into a tight ball.

Flemeth's eyes widened as she felt a blanket of power cover her body. Reaching quickly for her own power and found it bound tightly under a series of complex levels that she had never seen before.

"So sorry, but for the time we're here you won't be able to use your true powers, only healing for the crazy old lady, but as soon as we leave the area your magic will return, maybe." Celeste smiled at the outraged look on her new enemies face.

"You foolish child! You will pay dearly for this insult!" Flemeth hissed furious that she, the most powerful witch to ever live in this pathetic land, had been bound by a child younger than her current daughter.

"What a fearsome face brother." Fred chuckled glad for his sister's foresight.

"Yes, so scary, might want to consider fasting while were here." George added as he joined his brother in poking at the old woman.

"Leave us be old woman, return to your hut, care for the wardens and be grateful that you will live beyond this night." Daphne growled shoving the still hissing woman away from the group and didn't blink as she tossed a glare in her direction.

As the five siblings watched her storm back to her hut, they looked at each other and began to let out small chuckles. Grinning Celeste let her shields fall slightly as the others huddled in closer to make sure that they wouldn't be over here.

"Are you sure that was a wise idea sister?" Daphne asked as they calmed down.

"No, but that demon needed to be put in place, if you could feel her power you would understand, she is less human then Voldemort was."

Flinching at the name out of instinct, everyone looked at Celeste and then back to the hut where the others were residing. Recalling how crazy the half-blood had gone in his quest for both power and immortality, they shuddered to think that someone else like him could exist.

"What should we do, the winds tell of old tales, the old witch might seem crazy, but she has been around for many years." Luna wondered aloud as the night started to fade away.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Alistair might be healed enough to move, but Victoria is still unconscious and it might be a few days yet until she wakes up, I still need to make sure that no harm comes to her while she is under the witch's care."

Everyone nodded as the quietly discussed plans on how to subdue the witch without violence and maintain a level of trust with Alistair. Luna just watched them, wary of angering the witch much further than she already was.

'This world is so different, wild and savage, we might be powerful, but even the most powerful fall one day, to either greed and hate or pride and envy.'

* * *

(Scene Break)

* * *

Victoria woke up to the sound of someone banging pots together and tried to pry her eyes open to figure out where she was. Looking at the ceiling in confusion, she tried to place where she was when the young woman from the wilds appeared above her and gave her a small smirk.

"Your eyes have opened, mother will be pleased." she said backing up as Victoria pushed herself up into a sitting position and gained a better of the hut she was in.

"Morrigan, what happened?"

"You were badly injured, your wounds are healing nicely and your friends are waiting patiently for you to recover enough to continue your journey." Morrigan stated as she watched her patient with sharp eyes, making sure that the young female warden was truly recovered.

"Can you tell me what happened, I remember being overrun by the darkspawn and the other's were yelling, but it goes dark after a few minutes." Victoria asked as she began to dress, keeping one eye on the young witch, unsure if she was really a friend or just an enemy lying in wait.

"The man called Loghain, he quit the field, everyone down at the main battle was slaughtered, your male companion is not taking it well."

"Are you talking about Alistair?"

"Yes, the suspicious dim-witted one, once your through changing Mother would like to talk with you, she is just outside trying to calm the dim one down."

Thanking the young woman, Victoria finished dressing and wandered outside to find Alistair staring out at the water, while Celeste and her group were off a ways doing something to the ground, while Morrigan's mother watched them with keen eyes, looking as though she was waiting for one of them to slip so that she could snatch them away from the others.

"Here is your friend young man, you worry too much." Flemeth cooed motioning to Victoria.

"You, your alive, I thought for sure you were dead, if it wasn't for Morrigan's mother." Alistair stammered staggering closer to the young noblewoman almost running into her.

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not here boy." Flemeth hissed drawing Celeste's attention from her own small group.

"But you never gave us your name, what do we call you?" Alistair asked wary of the venom in her voice.

"Names are pretty, but useless, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth."

"The Flemeth, the one in the tales, then Daveth was right, you ARE the Witch of the Wilds." Alistair said awed by the knowledge, while Victoria just looked at the two confused, she had paid little attention to the legends that were whispered between the scared, now though she wished she had.

"So I know a bit of magic, it has helped hide your presence from the darkspawn."

"I did want to say thank you for helping us Flemeth, I'm sure it was no easy task to care for such a large group of people." Victoria said drawing the old woman's gaze away from Alistair, making sure that she had her complete attention.

"No, do not thank me, you are the Grey Wardens here, but tell me this, what do you intend to do?"

"First we need to figure out a plan to destroy the archdemon." Victoria started, going over plans in her head as Alistair stirred angrily.

"Loghain needs to be brought to Justice, I can't see how the nobility would back him for killing the King." Alistair half shouted, his anger quick to rise at the thought of the traitor general.

"Grow up boy, you act as if he would be the first to gain his throne that way, people rise, people die, things are always changing!"

"Cailan's uncle, Arl Eamon, wouldn't stand for it, does Loghain honestly think that he'll get away with this!"

"Alistair, calm down this instant," Victoria ordered stepping into his line of sight, making the older man back up a step. "This isn't the time to have a meltdown, we need to get our priorities straight, we need to deal with both the darkspawn threat and Loghain's treachery."

Breathing deeply Alistair back up some more and nodded his head in Victoria's direction. Giving a deep sigh of her own, Victoria went back over her plans before motioning for Celeste to come over where to where the three were talking.

"I trust that you still have the treaties, we need to start building an army if we're to deal with the darkspawn threat **and** since we need political support Arl Eamon would be the smartest one to go to since he is Cailan's uncle." She decided looking to both Celeste and Alistair for their support.

"That sounds like a good plan, I don't know much about the politics of this world, but the murder of a royal should ignite some of the nobles to stand against Loghain, if they think there is a better choice to take his place." Celeste added softly knowing this was a sore topic.

"A better CHOICE!" Alistair exclaimed stunned at the cold nature of the other woman.

"Be calm, if Loghain pays for his crimes it will mean his death, once he is dead who would be expected to rule, wars have been started over less, there needs to be someone to replace him on the throne to avoid an internal conflict that we can't afford to have right now." She explained further already knowing who would take the old king's place, even if he was hesitant now.

"So you are ready to be Grey Wardens are you." Flemeth cut in drawing their attention back to her quickly.

"Yes, thank you again for your assistance." Victoria said bowing briefly to the older mage.

"Before you go though, I would like to give you something that should help you with your travels."

"Mother dear, the stew is bubbling, are we having guests for dinner this eve or dining alone?" Morrigan asked exiting the hut a sly smirk on her face.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving girl and you will be going with them."

"Such a pity...WHAT?!" the golden eyed girl exclaimed disbelief etched on her face.

"They will need your help and knowledge, alone they need to unite all of Ferelden to win this fight, they can't do it without you and you've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, here's your chance." Flemeth explained looking slightly amused by her daughter's reaction.

"But..I'm not ready and I didn't want it like this!"

"You are ready, have faith dear and you warden do you understand that I entrust that which I hold above all else into your care."

"I understand, no harm will come to your daughter while she is in our care, you have our word as Grey Wardens." Victoria promised sure that she could keep the other girl from being seriously hurt or maimed.

"Allow me to gather my things if you please, I will be but a moment." Morrigan said walking back to the hut to gather her things.

"Are you sure you want to take her because her mother says so?"

"Alistair, allies come in all shapes and sizes, one must never question the good fortune that is given to them in the shape of those that are willing to fight freely for your cause." Celeste stated keeping a close eye on Flemeth, the old witch's eyes reminded her of Dumbledore, they held many secrets and she was sure that they would be seeing her again after this.

"As soon as Morrigan is done we must leave, we have a long journey ahead of us and I want to get past Lothering before the darkspawn converge on it, Celeste if you could gather your group, Alistair grab your things and Cosmos stop eating that!" Victoria hissed as she grabbed the fur covered thing out of her mabari's mouth.

Laughing at their leader's expression as she tried to identify exactly what her dog was chewing on, everyone decided to get their things together quickly so they didn't have her temper aimed at them instead of her pet.

"I am ready Grey Wardens, I can show you a fast way to leave the Wilds or if you prefer I can simply be your silent guide." Morrigan announced stalking out her face twisted more than usual with her deadly scowl.

"I would prefer that you speak your mind, you have knowledge that we don't and your help will be indispensable."

"You will regret saying that." Flemeth laughed already picturing the trouble her daughter would be getting into.

"Dear _sweet_ mother, how fondly I will remember this moment." Morrigan growled narrowing her gold eyes further as she noticed her mother's amusement.

"You know what they, do things yourself or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

"Please remember the stew is bubbling, I would not like to return to a burned down hut, once this thing is done with."

"Bah, most likely you would return to find this hut destroyed, along with me and this entire forest!" Flemeth snarled looking a bit deranged.

"I didn't mean...all I was saying..." Morrigan stammered, looking slightly scared of her own mother.

"I know dear, do try and have fun."

Morrigan nodded and wandered over to where the twins were standing both their ginger heads towering over the dark haired apostate. She glanced at the two and looked away just as quickly when they both leered at her, their eyes dropping down to the large gap in her top.

"Alright, we need to move swiftly if we're going to get out of these woods by nightfall." Victoria said motioning for everyone to start moving as she and Alistair took point with most of Celeste's group falling in behind them with Morrigan still trapped between the twins.

Celeste took a moment as the others started walking away to turn back to Flemeth and waved her hand towards the old woman. Flemeth drew in a quick breath as a tingling sensation overtook her and her vision blacked out for a moment.

"I haven't taken the binds off your magic, but I have placed wards upon you, just in case you have any plans for our little group, come anywhere near us after this day and I will show you exactly why I was so feared by my people." Celeste warned as she turned and started following after her friends leaving behind the furious demon witch to fend for herself.

"You know that one day you won't be able to save everyone right?" Daphne asked linking her arm through her little sisters.

"Maybe, but it won't be for lack of trying, if I can save those that mean the most to me, then I will be content." Celeste replied avoiding the red headed girl's eyes looking ahead to where Victoria and Alistair were talking.

'To change the world is impossible, but to make the world remember your name is infinitely easier, all you have to do is become the sacrifice.' She thought to herself as they continued on their way to the starting place of this adventure.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm ending it there, nine pages and it was a struggle. I know that it's short and I apologize, but I would rather give you something nice then something crappy.

Here's a question for my lovely readers: Do you like the pairings?

If you don't then recommend one, cause I have a plan for the sequel already.

PLOT BUNNY UP FOR ADOPTION: Percy Jackson/Dragon Age 2, it will be up on my profile later.


End file.
